WHO and the SolCom Solution
by HallowRain8587
Summary: Is there no solution to the problem of the displaced persons in the aftermath of the Second Wizards' War? What will bring order to the chaos?


WHO and the SolCom Solution

The second wizard war took a human toll other than the deaths of so many young and vibrant witches and wizards, mothers and fathers, grandmothers and grandfathers, friends, neighbors. What was the Ministry of Magic going to do to help solve the problem of those left behind with no place to go and no one to care for them? There were infants, toddlers and preschoolers who needed extra care. There were primary school aged children who couldn't be just thrown into muggle schools with no parent to intervene when accidental magic occurred. What about these children as well as the older children who spent September through May at Hogwarts? Where would they go during the summer and winter holidays? What about the witches, wizards, and muggle parents of witches and wizards whose homes had been destroyed by the Death Eaters? And then there were the older witches and wizards who had nothing to do and no place to go, though their homes had survived unscathed, what would be done to provide them a new purpose? Finally, you have the witches and wizards who, through no fault of their own, but under supreme duress had allowed the Death Eaters to blackmail their way into their lives. Since they had been spared the free room and board at Azkaban, what would be done with them while they atoned for their actions and revived some semblance of pride and place in society?

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, had called a meeting of the heads of all the Departments of the government, the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, the Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Wizengamot and proprietors of the businesses in the British Wizarding World. Needless to say this is the original committee charged with building a horse and coming up with a camel, large, unwieldy and not unlike Parliament or worse, the U.S. legislature. Entirely too many people were in attendance with different opinions and nobody willing to just do something. Finally, Headmistress McGonagall said that if nobody had an inkling of a solution, she had a petition written by one of her students that might provide a common sense solution. After much cussing and discussing, Minister Shacklebolt said that it wouldn't hurt to read the petition even though the student was not present nor a member of the "Solution to the Repercussions of the Second Wizards' War Committee" (or called SolCom by the _Prophet_), nor old enough to be a member. This brought another round of cussing and discussing as to whether a witch or wizard who had reached their 17th birthday and was considered an adult was old enough or did they have to have reached the quarter century mark. Since the author of the petition was 17 and almost 18 it was decided that their petition could be read. The next order of contention was whether or not to make copies for each member of the SolCom or just read it. It was decided that it would be read, then published in the _Daily Prophet_ and _Quibbler_ in order to save duplication costs (after all, people bought their own newspapers).

Headmistress McGonagall gave a copy each to the two newspaper representatives, one to Minister Shacklebolt and began to read:

PETITION FOR THE RESOLUTION OF THE WIDOW, WIDOWER, HOMELESS WITCH, HOMELESS WIZARDS, HOMELESS MUGGLEBORN PARENTS OF WITCHES AND WIZARDS, AND ORPHANS PROBLEM (HEREAFTER CALLED THE WHO)

WHEREAS, there are 57 orphaned children under the age of 5 as consequence of the Second Wizards' War (hereafter called 2WW) that are in need of care, housing and basic human nurturing year round;

AND WHEREAS, there are 12 orphaned children aged 5 through 10 as consequence of the 2WW that are in need of care, housing and basic human nurturing during summer and winter holidays and schooling during the rest of the year;

AND WHEREAS, there are 18 children aged 5 through 10 as consequence of the 2WW that are in need of care, housing and basic human nurturing during summer and winter holidays and schooling during the rest of the year who are homeless;

AND WHEREAS, there are 52 muggleborn witches and wizards age 12 and 13 who were not allowed to attend Hogwarts as consequence of the 2WW and the fact that the previous ministry did not allow their attendance in the school;

AND WHEREAS, there are 14 orphaned children aged 11 through 17 as consequence of the 2WW that are in need of care, housing and basic human nurturing during summer and winter holidays and schooling during the rest of the year;

AND WHEREAS, there are 13 children aged 11 through 17 as consequence of the 2WW that are in need of care, housing and basic human nurturing during summer and winter holidays and schooling during the rest of the year who are homeless;

AND WHEREAS, there are 17 orphaned or homeless young adults aged 17 and 18 as consequence of the 2WW that are in need of care, housing and basic human nurturing during summer and winter holidays and in need of completing their schooling, which was interrupted by the 2WW;

AND WHEREAS, there are an additional 15 young adults aged 17 and 18 as consequence of the 2WW that are in need of completing their schooling, which was interrupted by the 2WW

AND WHEREAS, there are 23 muggleborn parents of witches and wizards who are homeless and/or jobless as consequence of the 2WW;

AND WHEREAS, there are 47 witches and wizards who are homeless and/or jobless as consequence of the 2WW;

AND WHEREAS, there are 32 witches and 7 wizards who are widowed and/or jobless as consequence of the 2WW;

AND WHEREAS, there are 7 estate properties containing mansions, outbuildings, barns and additional housing varying in size from 16 to 72 bedrooms in the mansion and additional bedrooms in the other outbuildings, barns and housing that have been confiscated, cleansed of dark magic objects and charms, and uninhabited except for the resident house elves who are maintaining the properties;

AND WHEREAS, due to the number of deaths of students formerly housed at Hogwarts or students that have been moved to other wizarding schools there are approximately 53 open beds in the dormitories and room for an additional 108 beds that can be added to the newly restored north tower;

AND WHEREAS, there are numerous witches and wizards that are unemployed or underemployed or under house arrest;

AND WHEREAS, as of the 14th day of June 1998 the Ministry has confiscated 48,972,321 galleons, 12 sickles and 17 knuts from Death Eaters and the estates of deceased Death Eaters, with a projected additional 159M galleons to be added to the CDE account at Gringotts Wizarding Bank (hereafter referred to Gringotts);

THEREFORE BE IT RESOLVED that the witches and wizards under house arrest who undergo extensive background checks and rigorous home checks to make certain there are no remaining dark magic or charms within their dwellings be allowed to open to homeless witches and wizards who are willing to live under the stringent conditions of the said witch or wizard, which may include but not limited to the limited use of wands within the property and registering guests;

BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED that the witches and wizards under house arrest who meet the conditions above and have proven to be non-abusive should be allowed to foster orphaned infants or children and be paid a stipend for the care until such time the children reach the age of 17, abuse of these children will result in a term in Azkaban commiserate with the offence;

AND BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED that homeless witches and wizards be allowed to manage and co-manage the confiscated properties of the ministries, be allowed to live in such, be trained to foster orphaned infants and children receiving a stipend for the care until such time the children reach the age of 17, AND they shall receive a portion of any profits made by the estate;

AND BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED that Hogwarts open a primary school for those students that would normally be attending a primary school or having a private tutor and teachers hired from those witches and wizards who are widowed or homeless with the proper education, AND those witches and wizards who show an aptitude, but do not currently have the proper education to teach be apprenticed or hired as in school care givers known as "school moms" and "school dads";

AND BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED that all young adults aged 17 and 18 be returned to Hogwarts for an additional year of school and the opportunity to complete their N.E.W.T.s in order to prepare such young adults for careers after completing their education;

AND BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED that Hogwarts remain open as a place of residence for any student who has no other residence over all holidays and that classes, recreation and/or apprenticeships be provided for those students;

AND BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED that each family whose home was destroyed as consequence of 2WW be awarded an amount equal to that which would cover the replacement cost of the home and the furnishings being paid from the CDE account at Gringotts;

AND BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED that all monies needed to cover the costs of taking care of and schooling for the orphans, children and young adults be paid from the CDE account at Gringotts with an additional amount paid into a trust fund for such witch or wizard will be able to move out and become a contributor to society at age 17 or completion of their education at Hogwarts;

AND BE IT FURTHER RESOLVED that the SolCom be decreased in number to two representatives each from the heads of all the Departments of the government, the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, the Wizengamot and proprietors of the businesses in the British Wizarding World elected by written ballot by members of each group with all votes recorded and the Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts with the Minister of Magic or his Deputy acting as chair of said committee whose responsibility will be the further welfare of the WHO and dispersal of all funds from the CDE at Gringotts. The SolCom shall hire a legal representative to prepare all necessary documents, an administrative assistant and an accountant to manage all funds from the CDE. All meetings of SolCom shall be held in a public forum and with notice of the quarterly meetings published in the _Daily Prophet_ and the _Quibbler_ one week before each meeting and all minutes published within one week following such meeting.

Once Headmistress finished reading the petition there was complete silence in the room. Minister Shacklebolt resumed the chair and asked if there were any questions or comments on the petition. The silence continued to be deafening. Then the head of the legal department slowly raised his hand and asked if they could hire the writer of the petition. Headmistress McGonagall answered the Minister's nod and said that the petitioner wished to remain unnamed as they were soon to turn 18 and wanted to go back to school. She then moved that the petition be held over to the next meeting of the committee in order to allow all members to read the printed transcript before voting. Voting on the motion was unanimous once there was a second entered. She also moved that the next meeting be held in one week and that the CDE account allow for copying fees so that this situation not occur in the future. This motion also was seconded and passed. Members of the committee felt duly chastised for not coming up with such common sense methods of solving their problems, where a young adult had made order out of the chaos.


End file.
